Naruto The Next Generation Chapter 1
by Neji-Fan88
Summary: It is a story about the next generation of ninja in the leaf village...


Chapter 1: **Shinobi's Graduation**

Thirteen years ago a Kyuubi Demon Kit ravaged the Leaf Village, but when all hope was lost the Fifth Hokage sealed the kit within a newborn baby girl. Since then the Leaf Village has grown exponentially to become the greatest military power in the ninja world.

"Daisuke, said Hinata to a young man in the bed, wake up!" The young man still didn't stir from his sleep. "If you don't wake soon you will miss the graduation exam, said Hinata, then you will have to wait another year to graduate." Daisuke started to stir from bed. "I will be down in a minute mother, said Daisuke, but I have nothing to wear." As he ran down the stairs Hinata found him something to wear. "Here you go, Said Hinata as she handed him the clothes." Then he went and got dressed and then he started for the door. "Bye mom, said Daisuke." When he got to the ninja academy all the graduating ninja were practicing for the graduation test. "Hey Dad, said Daisuke as his father came out of the ninja academy, what are you doing." "Just checking how you're doing, said Sasuke, after all the money that I had invested in tutors for you." Then with a wave Sasuke left as quickly as he appeared. "Not very social is he, said a voice coming in from behind." "No he is always quiet, said Daisuke turning around to discover that he was talking to Takamichi Narutaki, why are you talking to me you loser." With an angry look Takamichi walked away just as a fight broke out between two of the parents. "My kid is so going to graduate unlike your trash Billboard Brow, said Ino Yaminaka" Daisuke turned around to see the commotion, and just as he turned he saw Sakura Haruno running in for a punch. "Kagura's so going to demolish your girl, Sakura yelled just as her punch landed sending Ino flying, you ugly old pig." Out of nowhere Kagura Uzumaki showed up and tried to break up the fight. "Stay out of this, yelled Ino as she tried to punch Kagura, you stupid freak child." Right before her punch hit Sakura blocked the punch. "Mother, Ino stop fighting, said Kagura, your embarrassing me." Sakura glared at Ino. "You aren't even worth it you ugly old pig, said Sakura as she walked away." Then Daisuke walked up to Kagura with somewhat of a smile on his face. "What, said Kagura who looked angry, why are you bothering me." The truth was he wanted to see if she was all right. "I just was wondering if you wanted to get in some last minute training before the exam, said Daisuke." Kagura looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Sure, she said, as her puzzled look turned into a smile, how about we train our Shuriken Jutsu and Clone Jutsu." They both went to the Training Fields outside the village and got out their shuriken holsters then they put up targets. "Why did your mother fight that Ino woman, said Daisuke as he threw a few shuriken almost hitting the bull's eye." Kagura threw a few shuriken and almost all of them hit the bull's eye. "Yeah they are rival's, said Kagura, they always fight." They both threw their remaining shuriken and they both made bull's eye on all their shuriken. "Next we should train our Clone Jutsu, said Daisuke as they picked up their shuriken, but we need to train while we go to the academy it is almost time for the exam." When they got back to the academy they went into the academy; Makari Ryu walked up to Daisuke who looked stressed. "Don't worry Makari, said Daisuke you'll do great" Makari broke out into a smile and she hugged Daisuke then she passed out the entire class ran to see if she was OK. "I hope you pass too, said Makari while waking up, I am sorry for passing out." After Daisuke helped her up they all took their seats for the exam. "Hello everyone, said Zenmaru-Sensei, since we are all here I think we should star the exam." While the Sensei was explaining the exam Daisuke and Kagura looked at one another.. "We are screwed, said Kagura freaking out, we didn't train for this." Daisuke look at Kagura with a look of confidence. "You will do great, said Daisuke, we went over it enough in class to know how to do it in our sleep." Somebody from behind taped them on their shoulders. "Hey, said Takamichi, do I look good?" Kagura and Daisuke looked at each other with a confused look on their face. "Why, they said at the exact same time." Takamichi looked at them with a smile. "Because, he said, if I look ugly I don't want to look twice as ugly." Makari from behind smiled and joined the conversation. "You look great Takamichi, said Makari as she looked at Daisuke blushing." Then the exam started and first was the Clone Jutsu test, the first up was Setsuna Hatake then it was Makari. "Clone Jutsu, said Makari after building up enough chakra." Makari made a perfect clone. "That was perfect, said Zenmaru-Sensei." Next up were Shinobu Yaminaka then Kagura. "Clone Jutsu, said Kagura while building up her Chakra making a perfect clone." Next was Yue Hyuga followed by Takamichi Narutaki. "Clone Jutsu, said Takamichi while building his chakra." Takamichi clones posed for everyone while holding sparklers. "What a freak show, said Daisuke, why does he have to be so weird." Next was Chizuru Kusanagi followed by Daisuke Uchiha. "Clone Jutsu, said Daisuke building up his chakra." Daisuke made a perfect clone after that all of the others went. "You were all great, said Zenmaru-sensei, next will be Shuriken Jutsu exam." The students were taken to the Training Grounds, where they found a Shuriken Jutsu training course. "How are we supposed to be able to do this, said Daisuke, we never train for it?" The sensei explained that they should be able with their current training. "You all did excellent, said Zenmaru-sensei, but unfortunately only ten of you passed those students who passed their names are on the list on the table." All of the students walked up to the list, Daisuke, Kagura, Makari, Shinobu, Yue Hyuga, Chizuru Kusanagi, Negi Akumichi, Takahata Nara, Setsuna Hatake, and Takamichi Narutaki. "Sweet, said Takamichi, I Passed." After the Students were done they left to get ready for the Graduation Ceremony. "I am so proud of you, said Hinata giving Daisuke a hug, I knew you could do it." Daisuke felt smothered by the hug pushed away, just then there was a knock on the front door. "That must be Kagura, said Daisuke, we are planning on going to Graduation together." Daisuke went in a hurry to open the door. "Hey Kagura, said Daisuke, I am almost ready just come in and make yourself at home." Kagura came in and Daisuke went upstairs to get ready. "How have you been doing, said Hinata, I heard you graduated as well." " I am excited, said Kagura, but I am worried that I won't be able to keep my Mother and Ino from fighting." Hinata looked at Kagura knowing about Sakura and Ino's childhood rivalry. "I think that even they are civilized enough to not fight at Graduation, Said Hinata.." Daisuke came downstairs in his graduation gown. "Kagura, Daisuke lets take Graduation pictures before you go, said Hinata, so I can send some to your father." For about ten minutes Kagura and Daisuke posed for pictures. "We've got to get to Graduation, said Kagura, it starts in thirty minutes." They arrived at Graduation just in time and when they got into the beautiful outdoor auditorium decorated with beautiful red and white roses they noticed that the entire village had come out to see. "Thank You for coming to this wonderful event, said Lady Hokage on stage, especially the Feudal Lords who took time out of their busy schedules to come." Daisuke took a seat in the front row reserved for the graduates, he sat in the seat that was reserved for him next to Takamichi and Kagura. "Byakugan, Said Daisuke just as the rest of the graduates took their seats." Daisuke started to spy under the Kunochi's gowns then his eyes accidentally landed on Takamichi, which was wearing nothing under his gown. "Takamichi, said Daisuke twitching, why the hell are you not wearing anything under you gown." Takamichi looked at Daisuke with a devilish grin. "You'll find out soon enough, said Takamichi just as Lady Hokage finished her speech. Then the ten graduating shinobi got out of their seats to go onto the stage to receive their Leaf Headbands which is proof of being a Leaf Shinobi. "First is Daisuke Uchiha who graduated first in his class, said Lady Hokage handing him a headband, wear this with pride." Daisuke put on the headband and sit back down. "Next is Kagura Uzumaki who graduated second in her class, said Lady Hokage handing her a headband, wear this knowing that you have the knowledge to be a excellent Leaf Shinobi" She took the headband and put it around her neck like a necklace and sit down. " Negi Akumichi, Yue Hyuga, Setsuna Hatake, Chizuru Kusanagi, Shinobu Yaminaka, Takahata Nara, said Lady Hokage giving each a headband as they passed, Takamichi Narutaki, Makari Ryu." As Takamichi got on stage to get his headband a devilish sneer came across his face then he face the audience. "Take a look, said Takamichi opening his gown, of my beautiful form." The women all cheered with excitement as he stood there nude, and the men eyes were full of rage enough to make a vicious dog turn tail and run. "I will not have any perverse behavior, said Lady Hokage as Makari broke out in a nosebleed, Leaf Village secret taijutsu: One thousand years of death." The finger jab sent him into the stands and Takamichi got up fixed his gown and sat back down as Makari cleaned her nosebleed and got her headband which she placed on her arm." Graduates, said Lady Hokage while composing herself, you have earned those headband because of you hours of hard work wear them knowing full well that you have the strength to be ninja." Lady Hokage finished the graduation with a boring speech. Then all the genin gathered under the giant tree outside the academy. "Why the hell did you do that, said Kagura and Daisuke to Takamichi, you could have gotten in a lot of trouble." Then Lady Hokage came walking out of the academy and she saw Takamichi. "Here, she said with a pissed voice handing him the headband, if you do something like that again your ass is mine." Then all the Genin went home to sleep, the next morning Daisuke rose as the sun came up. "Man, Daisuke thought as he looked around his room, my room is a mess I should clean it before I leave." Knowing full well that he didn't have to leave for another two hours so he cleaned up the dirty clothes left for the past week. "Honey, said Hinata as she opened the door amazed at how clean it is, what would you like for breakfast." Daisuke finished cleaning his room and looked up. "Anything will be fine, said Daisuke knowing of the hardships his mother had been going through raising him single which meant he couldn't be too picky." Nodding Hinata went to cook breakfast and Daisuke laid back on his bed looking around his room which was decorated with many wall scrolls one displaying the wise words of First Lord Hokage. 'Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wings of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive'. "Well today is my first day as a Leaf Village Shinobi, Daisuke thought, at least now I can start to help mother with the money I make on missions." Then Daisuke went downstairs to discover that Kagura was sitting at the table talking to Hinata. "I heard that this year the rookies Sensei will be Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara, said Hinata while Daisuke sat down, also I heard that Neji Hyuga wanted to train three students who have a lot of potential to become great shinobi." Kagura got out of her seat and put her dishes into the sink. "Maybe it will be us, said Kagura while sitting back down, after all we did graduate top of our class." Hinata got out of her seat and made Daisuke a plate. "One thing I know is that Takamichi will never get that spot, said Daisuke taking a bite, because his grades sucked." Daisuke finished his Breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. "We should get going, said Daisuke, I want to get there early." So Kagura got her things and they headed out the door. "Wow, said Kagura looking at the morning sky, it is so beautiful." It was late spring here in the Leaf Village so all the flowers were in full bloom. "Look, said Daisuke pointing at a man in a jumpsuit, isn't that Might Guy." They both walked up to the man doing push-ups across the complex. "Hello, said Daisuke, how is training going this morning." The man stopped and got up, Kagura looks at him with a confused look. "Hello Daisuke, said Guy smiling with a thumbs up, training is going well do you want to join?" Kagura looked at Daisuke with a look he knew well it was her "Hell No!" look. "No, Said Daisuke, we're kind of busy." Then Kagura grab Daisuke arm and practically dragging him away. "You got to love the power of youth, said Guy as they left." Kagura finally stopped dragging Daisuke as they left the Konoha Apartment complex and Daisuke caught his breath. "What the hell were you dragging me for, said Daisuke angrily, you could have just told me that you wanted to go!" Kagura got pissed and slapped Daisuke. "Don't talk down to me, said Kagura calming down, the reason I wanted to leave was because I think that he is extremely crazy." Daisuke was stunned that she really hit him. "He is not crazy, said Daisuke defending his friend, he is just little eccentric." Kagura looked at Daisuke as if she was hurt over the disagreement. "Takamichi is a little eccentric, she said, but that man was just plain crazy." The two made up and continued to walk to the academy along the way they passed Mrs. Narutaki's Clothing Store were most of the Kunochi bought their clothes at. "Hey, said a familiar voice, what's going on." They both turned around to find Takamichi on the roof of the buildings. "What are you doing here, said Daisuke, and why are you following us." Takamichi put on a smile that Daisuke found unconvincing. "I wasn't following you I was doing research, said Takamichi trying to be like Jiraya." Daisuke was starting to get pissed of him but kept cool so to not cause a scene. "What kind of research are you doing, said Daisuke." Takamichi jumped down off the roof and landed safely on his feet. "Personal research, said Takamichi, and if you don't stop acting so cute I am going to have to kiss you." Daisuke looked at Takamichi and held his fist up. "If you even lay a finger on me I will punch your teeth out, said Daisuke." Takamichi backed off due to the threat and the threesome continued their way to the academy, they hit Tea Avenue the place where all the tea shops and restaurants. "Hey, said Kagura, we should stop off at that tea house I'm buying." When the group got to the teahouse they noticed that someone familiar was there. "Hey, said Makari, how are you doing this morning." The group sat down next to her and Makari started to blush. "Hello, said the waitress, what would you like." The group looked at the menus and told the waitress their orders. "Damn, said Kagura while knocking her toe on the table, which do you think we'll get for a sensei." Takamichi looked at Makari and she shrugged. "Here is your order, said the waitress putting down the tea and sweet dumplings." Each of them took their cups and took a drink and Daisuke noticed a necklace on Makari. "Makari, said Daisuke, what is that?" Makari looked at her chest and covered it blushing. "No, said Kagura while laughing, he was talking about your necklace." Makari started giggling while she started to blush, Takamichi also laughed. "Oh, said Makari while she took the necklace off, this was with me when Lady Hokage found me abandoned." Makari put her necklace back on then they continued to enjoy their tea and dumplings, and when they where finished everyone continued their way to the academy. When they got to the academy they found all the rookies they were all going into the academy, when a familiar voice came from behind. " Hi guys, said Shinobu Yaminaka, you all should get inside the Sensei assignments are about to be given." They all went inside and took their seats to find out that Neji Hyuga was the only sensei there Shikamaru and Sasuke were not there yet. "Figures from what I have learned about Sasuke and Shikamaru is that they are always late for everything, said Shinobu Yaminaka kind of pissed, and I just hope I don't get one of them as a sensei." Everyone waited about thirty minutes or so for them or her to arrive, Sasuke arrived first with Shikamaru trailing right behind. "Sorry everyone, said Sasuke obviously making up an excuse, I got lost on the path of life." Shikamaru was acting very exhausted like he ran a marathon or something done something very tiring. "You beat me, said Shikamaru, that's such a drag.." Sasuke wasn't showing any sings of exhaustion either Shikamaru was weak or Sasuke is just very good. "Yeah that was a nice walk, said Sasuke, but I do more than a hundred times around the village on my morning jog." The students stared in amazement at the amazing physical strength of Sasuke, when everything settled Lady Hokage started with the sensei assignments. "Squad seven, Said Lady Hokage, your sensei is Neji Hyuga, squad eight your sensei will be Sasuke Uchiha, and squad nine your sensei will be Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke Uchiha pointed to the back of the room. "That is where you will find your squad assignments, said Sasuke, your first mission will be a training exercise with your sensei it will begin at 9 a.m. at the training grounds" The rookie ninja went to the back of the classroom to see what squad they were on. "Awesome, said Kagura, we are on the same squad Daisuke, and the other squad members are Makari Ryu and Takamichi Narutaki." Daisuke looked at the list and saw that his sensei is Neji Hyuga. "Lady Hokage, said Daisuke, why did you pair me up with Takamichi he is a hopeless loser?" Lady Hokage walked up to Daisuke and put her hands on her hips. "To balance the squads, said Lady Hokage, we put the best with the worst." Daisuke walked up to Takamichi and glared at him. "Just don't get in my way, he said as he left." His teammates followed him out of the academy and as the reached Hokage's residence they finally caught up. "What's your damage, said Kagura, just because he isn't as good as you, you think that he is useless." This is the first time that they have ever gotten in a real fight it scared Daisuke. "I don't think he is useless, said Daisuke, I just don't want to be slowed down I think with some practice he would be a wonderful shinobi." Kagura calmed down and Takamichi was actually shocked. "You think I have a chance, said Takamichi crying, I always thought that not being from a ninja clan that I wouldn't go very far." Daisuke looked at Takamichi with a friendly look for once. "Being a ninja isn't about family blood, said Makari nervously while blushing, and all one needs to do is work at it until they are good." Takamichi started to cry because a lot of people believed in him. "If you all believe in me then I will train harder than ever, said Takamichi, I will show everyone that you don't have to belong to a ninja family to be a great ninja that is now my ninja way." Everyone started down Tea Avenue they saw Kakashi and Setsuna Hatake, about to go in the teahouse. "How are you today, said Takamichi, are you out celebrating your graduation with your father." Setsuna turned around and a shocked look came upon her face. "What are you doing hanging around her Takamichi, said Setsuna with an evil grin on her face, you might lose your talents hanging around Makari." Makari frowned at the remarks, and she looked at Kakashi who sympathized with her. "Setsuna you should not hurt your sisters feelings, Said Kakashi, you may need her one day." Setsuna was angered, she had never thought of Makari as her sister, just a rival for her mothers attention. "Like I will ever need that weakling, said Setsuna, bye loser and friends." Takamichi felt bad for Makari, his best friend hurt his teammate. "You are a good shinobi, said Takamichi trying to fix his friends mistake, you shouldn't let her get to you and with Neji-sensei you will become an excellent shinobi." The group made there way to Narutaki's Boutique where Mrs. Narutaki was sweeping the porch she looked up and saw the group. "Hey Mom, said Takamichi, I brought them like you told me to." Mrs. Narutaki signaled the group to come inside the shop, she had tea setup for them the group sat and enjoyed the tea. "I hope you enjoy your tea, said Mrs. Narutaki pouring more tea into the children's glasses, I am so excited that Takamichi made Genin and I want you to take care of him teach him well because he has no family to look for help." The group finished their Tea and started to help to clean up even though Mrs. Narutaki told them they didn't have to. "How about we go training later to improve your skills, said Daisuke sincerely, we have to report to the Hokage tomorrow for our first mission and I want you to be ready." Everyone packed up and went to the training grounds to train, and they practiced till dusk. "Well it's almost dark we may want to get home for dinner, said Daisuke as hey packed up his Kunai and shuriken that he trained with, we need to be well rested for tomorrow." The group split up, but Kagura and Makari decided to walk home together. "So Makari it looks like you have a little crush on Daisuke, said Kagura as she jokingly nudged her, I have known for about a year." Makari started blushing and she became speechless, suddenly she freaked out and started running away. Kagura took after her to make sure she got home, "Why did she get so scared when I talked to her about Daisuke, Kagura thought while she started to catch up with Makari." As she quickly caught up with Makari, Kagura thought of a way to calm Makari. "Hey Makari, Said Kagura as she finally caught up with Makari, sorry if I freaked you out I just thought I could help you." Makari started to run again, but this time she motioned Kagura to follow her. When they stopped running they ended up outside some ruins outside the Leaf Village. "About a week ago Lady Hokage told me of my birth family and how they were attack, said Makari as she walked to a building that was half fallen down, I was only three so I don't remember anything. Makari stared at the stars, she wished that there was someone else that survived the attack. "I have lost everyone, said Makari as she started crying, I have been told that since I am still alive that one day they will probably return for me so I don't want to endanger him by getting too close." Kagura gave Makari a hug to calm her down, then she looked at Makari. "You don't have too worry, said Kagura reassuringly, Daisuke, Takamichi, and I will never let anyone hurt you when they come we will personally kill them." What Kagura had said had calmed Makari down so they both started home. "Plus Makari, said Kagura, you have Lady Hokage for a mother." Makari knew that Lady Hokage was the greatest mother figure to have but with her came Setsuna, who can be mean. "See you later Makari, said Kagura as they approached the Hokage's residence, get some rest for tomorrow." Kagura continued her way home, but on her way home she passed Daisuke where she saw him training at the lake. "Daisuke, said Kagura as she approached him, shouldn't you be at home." Daisuke continued with his training where clones started throwing shuriken, kunai, and other weapons at him. "Daisuke, said Kagura concerned about Daisuke, why are you attacking yourself." Daisuke readied for his attack, the weapons where close. "Byakugan, said Daisuke as he activated his All Seeing Eye, Eight Trigrams Formation-Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation. With his rotation he repelled the weapons back at the clones, his motions were like perfection. "Daisuke your Byakugan has gotten stronger, said Kagura in awe, your rotation was beautiful." The deflected weapons flew away and a few in the direction of a passerby, it was Neji Hyuga who was Daisuke's cousin. Without hesitation Neji, dodged the oncoming weapons. "Well if it isn't my students, said Neji, do you have a grudge against me Daisuke?" Daisuke cheeks grew red out of embarrassment, and he grew nervous for almost hurting his sensei. "I am sorry Neji-sensei, said Daisuke still feeling bad, I need to practice on my deflection." Daisuke started to collect his weapons off the ground, as he did his sensei began to leave. "We will work on it, said Neji as he left, go get some sleep tomorrow is our first mission." Listening to his sensei, Daisuke and Kagura both started home. "Neji-sensei is a good teacher for you, said Kagura, he is a very exceptional ninja." Daisuke nodded and that was the end of the conversation, they both walked quietly the rest of the way home. "Good night, said Daisuke entering his house, have a safe trip home." As he walked into his home he felt bad for his terrible deflection, he had almost injured his teacher. "Good evening, said Daisuke's mother surprising him, why are you out so late?" Daisuke explained the story of his day, even about almost injuring his sensei. "Well honey these things sometime happen, said his mother comforting him, you should get some sleep tomorrow is a big day." Daisuke went upstairs and got ready for bed. "I really hope I am ready for this, he said, for everyone's sake." He climbed into his bed, laid down and drifted to sleep.


End file.
